I Need to Move On
by NonsensicalCheshire
Summary: The last person she had expected on Christmas Eve was Captain Hirako. But, perhaps the visit was what she needed. / / Credit for cover goes to あおい＠ゆみちかｐｒｐｒ on Pixiv


A/N: I wrote this because I thought it was a cute idea, and also because I wanted to write about Momo moving on from Aizen. And I wanted to write about Christmas Eve traditions in Japan, since it's a romantic holiday there.

. . . . . . . .

Hinamori lies on her back in her home, hair spilled out, right in front of the fireplace. Inside it a fire burns, and it crackles and licks the air while she plays with a pair of glasses, broad-framed and black. The girl sighs and puts them on, letting her hands hover over her face for a few moments. Then, she sighs again and her arms fall splayed out by her side. She turns on her side to face the fire, the light of it dancing on her face. It's freezing. Even her thickest pink kimono can't block out the chill.

The lieutenant sits up and removes the glasses from her face. When will she finally have the courage to rid herself of them? So long as the glasses are with her, it's like he's haunting her.

She's just standing when there's a knock at her door. Hinamori jumps a little and hides the frames behind a pillow. Opening the door, she sees her captain. His blonde hair is waving in the soft wind and he's wearing World of the Living clothes. Dark jeans and a white shirt with a dark blue tie. Also a thick coat and scarf pulled up to his nose. He points, shivering, to the inside. His lieutenant opens the door wider, inviting him in. He does so hastily, quickly removing his scarf and coat.

"Gah!" Shinji Hirako says. "Freezin' out there, Momo! Even though it was only a two minute walk, I feel like I'm gonna get frostbite."

"It is cold, isn't it, Captain Hirako?" Hinamori shifts on her feet. "Can I do anything for you? I'm making dinner right now. Do you like stew?"

Shinji looks up from rubbing his fingers. "Dinner? That sounds nice, and it smells delicious. If ya wouldn't mind, Momo, I'll take some. Also-" He presents something- a box she hadn't noticed before. He gives one of his grins. "Merry Christmas, um, Eve."

"Oh." Hinamori blinks. "No one I know celebrates Christmas or Christmas Eve. At least not seriously." She takes the box and sets it on the table. "Do you mind if I open it after dinner?"

The captain gave one of his shrugs. "I don't mind, so long as ya open it at some point."

And so the girl steps into the kitchen, pouring water into cups, dumping rice into two bowls and ladling thick stew over that. She's busy, so it doesn't really register when Shinji says, "Ya know, Christmas Eve is considered really romantic in the World of the Living."

"Huh? Sorry captain, say it again?"

"Nah, nah, forget I said anything."

Hinamori shrugs and sets everything on the table and gestures for him to sit down as she does so. Immediately he thanks her and eats the stew, relishing the warm food.

"Hey, Momo. Ya did a good job on this. It's great!" he says after swallowing.

She looks pleased. "Is it? It's my first time making it. Nanao-san gave me the recipe."

They finish dinner, talking all the while, and he helps her clean up before retrieving the perfectly wrapped gift. He sits in front of the fire and cheerfully pats the ground across from him. She dries her hands on a dish towel and sits down by him.

"I feel bad," she mutters. "I didn't get you anything."

"Nonsense!" he scolds. "Ya fed me a delicious meal. I'll consider that a gift."

He hands her the box and she takes it. Hinamori carefully undoes the bow and gently tears away the blue paper. Captain Hirako is giving her one of his big, toothy smiles all the while. She slides the lid off the box. Right away she covers her mouth with a hand and giggles. Shinji rubs the back of his head.

Inside is a teddy bear. She pulls it out. Its got blonde fur and is wearing a shihakusho and captains robes, looking very close to the real ones. Also, there's a tie around its fuzzy neck. Despite the description sounding ridiculous, it's actually quite cute- much like Shinji.

"Like it?" he asks.

"Yes, it's adorable! It's supposed to be you, right?" she asks, still giggling a little.

"Obviously, ya dumbass. I'll have to tell Mashiro ya like it. After all, she sewed the robes for it, as a personal favor to me."

"That must've taken her so long. It looks complicated."

Shinji shrugs. "Nah, not really. It only took 'er three days. It's simpler than it looks, apparently." The man stands and offers a hand to Hinamori. She takes it. "I've gotta go. See ya later, Momo."

She walks him to the door. Just before he exits, coat and scarf back on, she gives him a hug. He's clearly startled, but he hugs back. Hinamori notices that even though he claims to be cold, his embrace is warm, better than sitting by her fireplace.

"Thank you, Captain Hirako. I really like the bear," she mumbles against his shirt.

He pulls back. "Glad ya liked it."

Feeling brave, she stands on her toes and gives him a brief peck on his cheek. It's totally out of her comfort zone, but she feels like he deserves it. When she looks at his face, it's a little red. She's never seen the captain blush before, and looks oddly cute doing it.

"Um, well, ah," he stutters. "Thanks. I'll just- I mean- Have a good evening, Momo." He walks out the door and ten feet away, he turns back and waves. "Keep warm, 'right?"

Hinamori waves as well. "You too, sir." And she shuts the door. She picks up the bear again. "You really are cute." She hugs it. "And snuggly. I need to name you." Hinamori thinks for a minute. "Oh! How about Captain Teddy?"

Captain Teddy doesn't respond, but she thinks he likes it nonetheless. The brown-haired girl walks to her room. She sets the bear down on her blue and green blanket, adjusting him until he's comfy. A smile spreads across her face.

The she feels troubled. The glasses… She heads back into her living room and reaches behind the pillow on a chair. She pulls out the glasses, holds them to eye level, and can see them. See the warm, intelligent, kind brown eyes behind the lenses. Kind and warm even while harming her. And then she can see Captain Hirako's eyes. Brown, smiling, always full of fun.

Hinamori lowers the glasses. She exerts more force than she usually uses.

**_SNAP!_**

**__** The black glasses break in two. She lets a few tears escape, but all the same, it's like a burden has been lifted from her heart. Now crying freely, she lights up her hands with kido. The glasses burn to warm ash.

Sniffling, she dumps the particles into the flames of the crackling fire. She walks to her room. Not bothering to change into night clothes, she pulls back the blankets and crawls into the bed, unsure if she's miserable or happy. Her emotions are conflicting. Through teary and blurry vision, Hinamori sees Captain Teddy. She sobs and hugs him to her chest. Slowly, very slowly, her sobs subside.

With a presence no longer haunting her, maybe, no, _definitely_, she will move on.


End file.
